People Hang
by mind email
Summary: Sam and Dean, head up to Canada because people were getting hang. But soon they fined out it’s much bigger than that. Will Sam’s visions help or hinder. R&R please!
1. To Canada eh

"**People Hang"**

By: mind email

To: Emily (for being a fellow _Supernatural _fan fiction writer)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Supernatural _

Summary: After **_Hell House _Sam and Dean, head up to Canada because people were getting hang. But soon they fined out it's much bigger than that. R&R please!**

Warnings: language, maybe character death, blood, gore.

Author's Note: I wanted to writ a story that was longer than I did before. AM a true CANADIAN! CANADA ROCKS ASS! R&R please.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Chapter one: Greenwood, Nova Scotia, Canada.**

"Dean"

Nothing but AC/DC strong, loud and Dean's very bad humming was going through the Impala. All this was giving Sam a very bad migraine.

"DEAN"

Still no response

"Damn it Dean!" Sam yelled over the guitar solo of the lead guitarist of AC/DC, he reach over and turned it off.

"Sammy what did you do that for?" Dean said as soon as the hard rock stopped blasting in the car.

Sam said nothing and looked back out the car's window, he could hear Dean saying something then a 'fine' came out and he did turn to music back on much to Sam joy. It was just after the hell house and both of them never want to see that web site again. Now they where head towards Greenwood, Nova Scotia, Canada. Sam and Dean has never been to Canada the great white north before and were ready for it. About a week ago Sam picked up in the news paper that their were killings going on in the wood just outside greenwood the police could fined anything that would help the murder investigation, it seem that all the people were killed at the dead of night and were all hang by a tree. Every one was killed the same way.

2hours later they stopped at a diner just out side the Canadian border. It was just like all the other diners they have been to nothing really different. Dean still eyed every girl.

"Dean! Stop it, now" Sam said looking up from a map of Nova Scotia he had. They were waiting for their diner.

"What" Dean wined at Sam turning his head back from where the really hot waitress.

"Never mind, I got this map so I know were we are going, as well as soon we get there we should get a motel, ok?" Sam said rolling his eyes at Dean.

"Ok, ok we will, so do we have any idea what is killing these people." Dean asked.

"Am still looking but it will be much easer once we get their."

"Fine, ah ha here is our diner" Dean said as the hot waitress come with their food, "thanks sweet heart" he wink at her, she giggle and walk away.

"Your gross, you know that"

"You're just mad because you haven't been laid."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I get the shower first" Dean yelled as he walked into the B&B bathroom.

"Whatever Dean"

They had driven 6 hours striated to Greenwood, after much arguing over the radio and bathroom breaks. There is only so much AC/DC one person can take unless you're Dean. When they got to Greenwood they found out there was no motels only a bed and breakfast place. Which Sam was really happy about he didn't like sleeping in motels and here they could have good meals. Tomorrow morning they would get everything into mode.

"OMG there are smelly candles in here, kill them all" came Dean's yell from the bathroom Sam just laughed.

* * *

A/N: dont worry thier will be more eh


	2. THING’ in the night

"**Canada Where the People Hang"**

By: mind email

To: Emily (for being a fellow _Supernatural _fan fiction writer)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Supernatural _

Summary: After **_Hell House _Sam and Dean, head up to Canada because people were getting hang. But soon they fined out it's much bigger than that. R&R please!**

Warnings: language, maybe character death, blood, gore.

Author's Note: I wanted to writ a story that was longer than I did before. AM a true CANADIAN! CANADA ROCKS ASS! R&R please.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Chapter Two: 'THING' in the night**

_The moon was high in the night sky no clouds just the stars and moon lighting up the forest floor. The night animals were awake and peering down upon a young woman who was running for her life. She didn't car that her shirt or shorts ripped or that her hair got tangled in the low hanging tree branches, all she cared about was getting away from 'IT'._

"_SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME, ANYONE PLESAE, HELP!" she screams. Her long golden hair wiped behind as she ran. She turned her head to see if the 'THING' was still behind her. A large claw come out and hit her side sending her flying into an old tree. She screamed again now sobbing as the 'THING' cam towards her dragging a rope behind it._

"_No, no, no" she sobs trying to back away but only bumped into the tree behind her. The 'THING' lifted her up putting the rope around her slender neck and letting the rope slide up the tree over a branch lifting her up with it. They young woman let out one more sob full scream before her air way was cut off. The 'THING' smiled a way only it could, it bang up one large claw and cam down ripping the poor woman's body to a bloody tangled mess…_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Shooting up in bed with cold sweat covered face, Sam let out a scream. He couldn't stop trembling as the vision like nightmare run in his head. 'No, no, no' he thought. Sam didn't hear or feel his brother get out of his bed and lay his hands on Sam's arms trying to get his little brothers attention. Dean had heard Sam scream and with in seconds jump out of his bed and over to Sam's. He knew Sam had, had a nightmare. Putting his hands on Sam's arms he called Sam's name hoping to pull him from his dream.

"Sam, Sam, Sam" Dean said almost to the point of yelling.

But still Sam wasn't answering him; he just had a blank look on his face and was trembling under Dean's hands. His shirt was wet with cold sweat.

"Come on Sammy, answer me, SAMMY!" he yelled this time.

Sam looked up at Dean his eyes full of horror of what he saw, Dean knew right then it was not a nightmare but a vision.

"It's ok, you're ok." Dean said trying still to clam Sam down. Dean moved so he was face to face with Sam. 'You ok?" he asked.

"Dean?" Sam asked

"Yeah it's me, gezzzzzzzz, Sammy scare me why don't you." Dean said getting up and walking over to their little cooler to getting a water bottle for Sam. "Here" he said handing the water to Sam.

"Sorry… thanks… but Dean I saw it, and it killed her, a young woman oh my god it killed her and… and..." Sam trailed off wide eye still trembled a little. "We have to go, now! It's hanged her" he trailed off again.

"Hey, hey" Dean said shaking Sam not to hard though, "clam down ok, hey look at me." Sam did. "Now slowly tell me what happened, what you saw."

Taking deep breaths, Sam slowly clam down and told Dean everything he saw. It took a little long but Sam told him everything, knowing that this would help with what ever what happening in Canada.

"So this thing hanged her than clawed her to death, right?" Dean asked after Sam was done.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Ok, ok lets go back to sleep and deal with this in the morning. Go back to sleep Sam you need it.' Dean said slowly pushing Sam back down onto the bed.

"Yeah, good night Dean." He said sleepy and close his eyes knowing he was safe with his brother in the room.

"See you in the morning kid" Dean said pulling the shits up over Sam to his neck once that was done Dean went to his own bed. Worried now what this gig could do to his brother.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next morning Sam and Dean headed down to the B&B's kitchen for some nice home made food. For Dean this was heaven he love pancakes and could a lot of them when the middle age lady asked if he wanted chocolate in his pancakes he almost jump for joy at the idea. Sam on the other hand only ordered coffee, very strong coffee at that. Dean really didn't nowise that much seeing how he was so into his order of coffee and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yummy just thing Sammy chocolate pancakes with true Canadian maple syrup, oh this is going to be good" Dean said rubbing his hands together in wait of his pancakes. He wonders what Sammy was getting, he didn't remember what Sam had ordered or if he even had ordered anything at all.

"Sure Dean whatever you say." Lifting his strong coffee to his lips and taking a sip of it.

"Hey Sammy-"

"It's SAM, jerk"

"Whatever bitchy SAMMY, what did you order, I don't remember what you got." He said eyeing Sam.

"I didn't get anything am not hungry at all." Sam looked up from the news paper he was reading, and got a wary eye from Dean, "What?"

"Sammy you need to eat ok you really do."

"Am fine it's just one meal and besides am not hungry at all really." Sam said going back to his news paper and drinking his strong coffee. Dean didn't push it anymore.

"So were to do you think we should go first big brother." Sam asked taking a sip from a coffee.

"I think-"Dean was cut off by the middle age woman putting his godly chocolate chip pancakes in front of him.

"Their, you go sweet heart hope you like them, eh." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you." Dean said then asked. "Do you know here the police station is Miss?"

"Why yes its tree townships over from here, greenwood doesn't have a police station we're to small for any police to have jobs here." She smiled and walked away.

"Thanks" Sam called

"We are going their first?" Sam asked

"Yup" Dean said past his mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes, he was like a kid at charismas time. Sam couldn't help but laugh when Dean looked up at him and had chocolate on his face.

"Dude, learn how to eat your food."

"Bitchy Sammy shut it." Dean said shoving more pancake into his mouth.

* * *

A/N: please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

"**Canada Where the People Hang"**

By: mind email

To: Emily (for being a fellow _Supernatural _fan fiction writer)

I don't own anything _Supernatural_. I would be nice but I don't. R&R please.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The trip to the police office was no-talk mostly because Sam was looking up the case on his laptop trying to find anything that would help them out. Dean had AC/DC blasting through out the car earning him some looks from the locals.

"Dean turn down your music, now we're getting strange looks from the people here." Sam said reaching for the volume knob to only have his hand slap away.

"Dude hands off" Dean said his eyes never leaving the road.

"Whatever people are giving us strange looks ok, so turn it down." Sam said and gave Dean a look that said we-don't-need-people-staring-at-us-now-turn-it-off, I wasn't exactly what his look said but Dean got the point. So he, even though he didn't want to, he turn off AC/DC.

About ten minutes later they got to the police office. The office it self wasn't big at all more like a small library. They could see from the front desk were the holding sales door was, and almost every thing else in the place, it was really small.

"How may I help you two boys?" a middle age woman ask when they step up to the front desk. She had long curly brown hair with a bit of gray in it; she had small glasses on her small frame face. And to add to that her dress was pink with lots of watermelons all over it. It was nice Sam guess but he was a little to colorful for him.

"Why yes you can." Dean said giving her his famous smile, she in turn blush. "My name is Dean and this is my partner Sam we work for the U.S post. We were passing through when we heard about the murders, so we wanted to writ an article on it, could you help us out?"

"I don't know if I can dear, we aren't aloud to give out information out to people, even the new paper, eh." She said.

"Well…" Dean looked at her plate name. "Jamie what do you know, or believe is going on?"

"Oh dear from what I know isn't every much."

"Anything could help." Sam said to her. Jamie gave Sam a look; it wasn't a mean look but a look as if she wasn't sure of him yet.

"Well what I do know all the people have been found on the Mercer's lot, and they all have been hanged three days in between each other. They just found a young woman this morning, poor dear. But besides that dears I don't know too much oh but look now here comes the boss you two better get going, eh. Bye now." She was right a large police officer was walking towards them he looks like he was in no mood for anything. Sam and Dean both gave their thanks and left the building.

"Well that was helpful." Dean huffed.

"It was now I know where and what to look up." Sam said pulling his laptop out of the front set if the car he sat down with his lags outside of the car. Turning the laptop on he stared to look for what they needed. Dean walked around the car so he was standing next to his brother.

"So the Mercer lot, our next target?" Dean asks.

"Ya but I would like to go to the library to look at their files, for around here, first ok?" Same said putting his laptop away.

"Ya that could help hopefully there will be a hot librarian their." Dean smirk to himself

"Dean!"

"What?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The brothers went to the library, which wasn't much help at all seeing how they didn't hold any records of the town; it was all at town hall. And because all the records were at town hall the boys couldn't get to them.

"Damn this sucks big time." Dean said kicking the dirt with his foot.

"Looks like we have to work this case, from the news paper and the internet."

Sam stopped in med set and thought for a minute maybe the news papers could help them after all.

"We are reporters right? And what do reporters do we got to the news paper office to see if we can help or get info." Sam said to Dean.

Dean looked at him for a minute then smiled. "You know Sammy that just could work, you never could really trust the news paper before but they could come in handy this time."

"It's Sam, you jerk."

"Whatever bitch, lets go."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They headed back to Greenwood and along the way they got their cover story straiten out and Sam got some info off the internet. Along the way Sam's head stared to hurt a lot, he pinches the barge of his noise hoping to subside it.

"Sammy you ok." Dean asked.

"It's Sam and ya just a little headache." Sam said closing his eyes.

Dean reach in the back set of his beloved car and got Sam a warm bottle of water. "Here" he says "drink this, it's warm but hey it's water."

"Thanks man."

"Hey lets stop for lunch am hungry" dean said as the come close to a little restraint.

"Dude you are always hungry."

"Shut it Sammy boy."

"It's Sam you moron."

They pulled over in the parking lot of the restraint. The place was called mamas and papa's a family restraint. The place smelt so good when they walked in.

"Just the two of you?" the waitress asked, she had bold hair that was tied up in a ponytail with baby blue eyes she could be more than eighteen years old.

"Just the two of us, thanks." Dean said flashing her, his flirting smile; this made the girl giggle and Sam want to lose his appetite. She walked them walked them over to their table.

"Here you boys go your waiter will be with you soon." She said handing them the menus.

"Not you?" dean said a lost pouting.

"No my shift is done, sorry hun." She said and patted Dean Cheek. "Besides my boyfriend is waiting for me." And hurry off.

Sam was trying not to laugh at Dean because he knew it would be mean. But seeing Dean pout, because he didn't get to frit was funny.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam said avoiding his brothers' eyes and looked at his menu.

"So what do we know so far about the mercer's lot?" Dean asked after a minute or two.

"Well we know…" Sam was cut off by their waiter coming over.

"Hi, my name is Jonny." The boy said. "What can I get you two today?" The boy couldn't more than 20 years old Dean thought, he has dirty blond hair, and his eyes were brown with a little blue for a second Dean found himself staring at to guy. Jonny smiled at Dean, and winked at him too.

Sam saw this and all most burst out laughing. Dean looked like he was going into shock then dean blush and hid his face in his hands. Saying something about wanting a burger and fries, with a root beer.

"And you?" Jonny ask.

"A salad, water and orange juices please."

"Sir you want water too?" he ask turning back to Dean.

Dean looked at the boy his face still red. "Aaaa ya sure thanks their Jonny." Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck and offered a weak smile. Jonny winked at Dean again and as he past Dean he let is hand slid over Dean's toned arm. At this Deans face went from sock to horrify. Sam bust out laughing, he laughed so hard his sides hurt and he was crying it was too funny to see Dean like this.

Dean looked at Sam. "Shut the hell up." He hissed

"Oh come on dean look maybe you can get a date." Sam's voice was muffled from the hand over his mouth trying so hard not to laugh in till it hurt.

"Whatever, so what do you know about the Mercer's, you said we have something?" Dean asks looking around the place, it was nice place he supposed, and some of the locals were looking at Sam. Dean turns to face Sam, who was red like a tomato and had a hand over his mouth; his body was shaking so badly from trying not to laugh. Dean huffed.

"Fined laugh you're going to hurt yourself you know." Dean said.

At this Sam bust out laughing so hard that he was crying, Dean sighed he knew Sam would never let this down.

"Is he ok?" Jonny was back with their drinks, he set the drinks on the table. "How long are you two here?"

"Ummmm we are reporters looking to writ an article on the murders here." Dean said, and then he got an idea. "You would know anything about them would you?"

"Well I do know some stuff I don't know if I'll help but my sister was the first victim." He said, sadness past over Jonny's face. "You can see me after my shift it ends at 8pm ok?"

"I am sorry." Dean said. "Sure that would help."

"Ok I'll be right back with your lunch, but are you sure he is ok?" Jonny asked pointing to Sam who was now slowly claming down.

"Ya he's fine just stupid."

After Jonny came back with their lunches Sam a fully clam down and was ready to get down to work.

"So Mr. laugh-at-me what do we have?"

"It's Sam and from what I got I look like this is our kind of thing, Ralph Mercer was the founder of the land over 100 years ago around 1906. He had a wife and five kids, one set of twins. He built a mansion on top of the hill of his land. He was a farmer and was he riches man around because of his crops. Would 15 years after he got the land, he started to go crazy say that their were voices all around and because of his family using his money he could become the riches man ever so after a year of his say he could hear voices he killed all his family by hanging them on trees. When the police got him he said a 'thing' that looked just like him killed them. In I quote "it was the thing of the land that did it;" he ranted on and hangs himself in the jail sale three weeks later." Sam said and turned off his laptop.

"Well it looks like we know who is doing all the killing but why and what connections it has to the victims, if there is any." Dean said taking a big bit of his burger. "How's you head you barely eaten any of your rabbit food, you must be hungry."

"My head is ok now, I think I was just because I didn't have a lot of water to drink, and am fine am not that hungry anyways." In truth Sam was really hungry but the pictures of his vision flash through his head making him lose his appetite. Nothing anymore made him feel full anymore, but Jessica's cooking always made him feel full he miss that.

"Hey earth to Sam you their?" Dean waves a hand in front of his face.

"Oh ya sorry I was thinking." Sam said drinking his orange juices. "Lets go we should head to the news paper offices and see if they could help."

"Ok sure, oh and hey we are meeting Jonny here at eight to talk to him, ok?" Dean said.

"Sam raised an eyebrow to him but said nothing, but grinned. "Ok sure lover boy I'll be in the car."

Dean huffed at him. Dean watched Sam head out of the place; Sam seemed a little hunched over with his head down. He also looked like he lost some weight 'I_ know you're lying to me Sammy, you got to eat sometime your killing your self, am I won't let you do that.'_ Dean thought.Truth to be told Dean was scared for his little brother; he didn't like seeing Sam like this. Dean paid the bill and said buy to Jonny. Dean was going to get his brother to talk if he liked it or not.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Outside Sam's head really started to hurt it was so pain full. His visions was starting to bluer and darken on him. He barely made it to the car before he collapsed on the grown and let out a cry of pain when his head collided with the hard ground. _'Dean please hurry I don't want to be suck in the nightmare, please.'_ Sam bagged even though his own voice would work. Soon Sam and his thoughts where lost in the vision as it consumed him to darkness.

* * *

A/N: Do you guys want me to keep going eh or not want me to stop tell me what you think.


End file.
